True Love
by sweetcherries10
Summary: Kagome is forced to love Kouga for her true love's protection. While she sees him once in awhile she thinks of plans to runaway with Inuyasha. But can her plan work without losing her true love?
1. The first of the fairytale

Chapter One  
  
Kagome's red satin dress followed along behind her. As she gracefully walked down the arched stairwell. "Darling, you look beautiful," Kouga exclaimed. Looking up and down her clothed body. She walked by him. With no reply. "Sweetheart, something wrong?" he asked. She merged ahead. Away from him. He took grasp of her arm and squeezed it tightly. She turned around, facing him. Eyes glaring through spying tears. "Nothing," she said. Trying to pull away. He tugged her back. Sliding one arm around her waist. "Remember tonight we have dinner together." She nodded. And tried to leave once more. He stuck his lips on hers. She pushed him off her. With all of her force. She ran out the door. As she ran down the property. Into empty atmosphere, she heard Kouga calling her name. For her to return home. Kagome ran quickly into the woods. She reached a familiar place and stopped. Staring around with confusion. "Up here," Inuyasha whispered as if answering a question never asked. Kagome raised her head to the towering trees. Inuyasha sitting on a low branch. He jumped down. Standing beside her. He gently touched her cheek. "What's the matter?" he asked softly. Previous tears poured out as Kagome buried her face in his shirt. "I'm sick of it Inu. I'm sick of pretending. I want o be with the one I truly love. I want to be with you!" she cried. He looked at her through glistening eyes. " I know but I did this for your protection. I love you Kagome. Nothing will ever change that." He tightened his arms around her. She looked up at him, sniffling. Inuyasha picked his head up off hers. With his finger bent he raised her head more. He pressed his lips against hers. Embracing her peacefully. For Kagome it seemed as thought the world around them was spinning. "Kagome!" Kouga's voice came into the distance. Inuyasha pulled away. "Inu-," Kag began to say desperately. "You know as well as I do. That if he finds us we are both dead. That is why you must stay with him. I told you it is for your protection." He gave her a quick kiss and ran into the deeper end of the forest. The leaves carrying his words. Whispering, " I love you" softly, like a sweet lullaby. "Darling, everything all right?" Kagome neglected to turn around. "Fine," she said staring at Inuyasha's footprints.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________*  
  
So how do you like it? It's really short but tell me what you think anyway! Thanks. ^-^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Kagome looked herself in the face. Her reflection staring back at her. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her silk black gloves. Her barefeet pounded against the stone floor. As she slid the gloves over her wrists.  
  
Kouga was waiting for her at the dining room entrance. He took her hand in his and without a fight she went in. The chair beneath her was warm and with the silk against silk it was hard for her to stay up. Forks and knifes scratched at plates as they began dining.  
  
"So who was in the forest?" Kouga asked curiously. Kagome looked at him avoiding eye contact. He questioned her once more, Kagome still with no answer. Kouga knew the answer, as did Kagome. She kept her mouth shut, as long as she could. His hand slammed across her face and knocked her out of her chair. Tears leaked in to the carpet keeping her face dry. The butler had enough nerve to hold back Kouga and let Kagome get up. Blood dripped from her lip and all on her glove as she wiped her mouth on it.  
  
The other servants helped Kagome upstairs and shut the dining room doors. Through the thick wood Kagome heard Kouga say to one of the guards "I want him dead do you hear me," he screamed. Apparently the guard agreed to his order because after a moment of silence Kouga said in a sly voice "Good".  
  
Kagome ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. This time her blankets soaking up her forbidden tears. Her anger leaked out as she began to destroy the room. Throwing bits and pieces at the walls making them shatter. She punched her vanity mirror the glass shards sprinkling the floor around her. Her barefeet sank into the pieces blood trailing along behind her as she walked around the room. She pushed furniture against the walls making the room shake. Kagome lied on the floor her body becoming weak every second. She took deep breaths and watched the blood poor out of her feet, staining the carpet. The open window let the humid air pass through the room. Kagome forced herself to get up and take off the heavy dress. She walked very slowly to the closet and pulled out an ivory colored tanktop and long pants, made from very lightweight cotton. The red satin dress fell to the hot ground as Kagome slipped the tanktop over her head and pants over her hips. She left the back door in her open as she walked out on the beach.  
  
The warm sand swam between her toes and she walked down the hills. Waves crashed along the coast, dragging moist sand back with it. The suns light faded as clouds came into view. Breezes from arriving storms blew the thin material. For almost a minute Inuyasha escaped her, but she quickly brought him back into her mind. She wished he could come over and hold her tightly, to protect her. It took a while for Kagome to analyze what Kouga had said. Questions passed her through her head, thinking if he could be that cruel to kill a person for someone who would never love him. I was hard for her not to let the tears flow, so she did the best she could to suck it up. But that didn't matter nothing mattered anymore, not if Inuyasha wasn't going to be there. Rain droplets fell, crashing into the grains of sand. Kagomes hair became soaked, but she still kept walking. Her tears came again hidden from the raindrops on her face that disguised them. The waves became larger and the current stronger pulling everything in its reach into the gray-blue ocean. The storm washed away all footprints made in the sand. As well as the blood left in the deepest secretion of it. Kagome sat on the wet sand, picking her foot up to look at it properly. Blood mixed with rain and trickled down her foot, splattering on the sand beneath her.  
  
Kagome ran up to the opened door leading into her bedroom and locked it shut. Everything was still out of place and distorted. Glass shards still in one-area and porcelain pieces still smashed on the floor. Furniture turned against walls had finally lost its balanced and collapsed. The only thing standing now was her bed. Its wooden frame stood tall from a few feet away. The gold satin sheets lay neatly over a large mattress. Along with matching pillows. It seemed as though the room had a different energy everytime she walked into it. Her anger and frustration grew back and she did the only thing she could think of and began turning the sheets into scraps and pillows into cotton balls. After all the top stuff was destroyed she started at the bed throwing parts of furniture at it. Denting the sides and front of it. AT last the bed frame stared shaking until eventually fell to the ground and only left, at the most, two inches of a full piece of wood. Kagome went over to the pieces and touched the rough texture, the wood splintering her hard and fingers. She crawled over to the scraps of fabric and lay her head down on the soft carpet, slowly shutting her eyes.  
  
*______________________________________________________________________* Okay this isn't any better than the first chapter, but tell me what you think so I can add more. Sweetcherries10 ^_^ Thanks! 


	3. The Day After

Chapter Three  
  
Thunder shook the surrounding area as the storm continued. Lightening flashed across the sky. Kagome still lay on the floor, in a light sleep. Her eyes opened slowly adjusting to light of the room. She looked around confused at the room. Glass shards still cut deep in her foot and the pain of it all was unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore. Even with her body so weak she forced herself to sit up and pick the glass from her foot. It was hard for her not scream out with all the pain it caused her. The last piece finally came out as more blood dripped from her foot.  
  
The back door made a clicking a noise and flew open. Inuyasha standing in the entrance. Instantly his eyes went to the blood the floor that fled out of Kagome's foot. He rushed over to her side, almost slipping on the bits and pieces still smashed on the floor. "What happened?" he asked trying to examine the cuts made in her foot. Kagome swung her arms around his neck and jumbling all her words trying hard to explain everything that happened in one breath. Inuyasha let go of her slowly. "Okay now repeat that, but slower," he said jokingly. "After you had left I went back here to have dinner. I thought everything would go okay until Kouga asked me who was in the forest. When I didn't tell him he slapped me," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha back down in a sitting position while he tried to get up. "One of the butlers helped me though and held him back. After they had shut the doors I had heard him say to one of the guards that he wanted you dead and the guard agreed." She sucked back all her tears to finish the rest of the story, Inuyasha expressionless. "So that's when I came up here and apparently destroyed the room," she continued looking around the room. "I took everything I could and threw it the walls and smashed the mirror. That's how I got those," she explained pointing to the deep gashes in her foot. Inuyasha sat there taking in all the information, thinking very deep and hard about everything. He picked up her foot once more and placed his finger gently on one of the cuts. Kagome accidentally let out a yelp of pain, regretting it once it had been to late. She pulled Inuyasha up and rushed him over to her closet, locking the door shut just in time.  
  
Once again the door swung open this time the front entrance from the hallway. Kouga's face lit up as the lightening lit up the hall from the skylight. "Darling everything all right in here? I heard a scream," he said proceeding into the room. Kagome hid her feet, letting no one else see the deep scratches. "Oh it was nothing. I just thought I saw a spider that's all. I guess I was wrong" Kagome said looking around the room. Kouga looked strangely at her and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome ran to the closet door, unlocking it fast.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor holding up a white shirt in front of his chest. "This mine," he said looking up at her. Kagome shut the closet door closing out her laughter. She giggled softly into his ear as she clung to him. "What am I going to do without you Inu?" she asked him quietly. He rubbed her back gently and whispered, "Your not going to be without me." Kagome held on tighter moving her face closer to his. He grabbed her face, pulled it closer and lightly kissed her, leading into a much larger one. The maid's footsteps sounded from a distance down the hall. Kagome opened the door pulling Inuyasha up with her and into the room. One of the maids knocked on the door. "Kagome? Are you in there?" a familiar voice whispered. Inuyasha ran and opened the back door. "What are you doing?" Kagome mouthed to him. He ran to her side and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I promise you, you won't be without me." As soon as he was on the back porch she mouthed "How". Another knock sounded on the door. Inuyasha turned around again, facing her. "Look in the closet," he whispered running off the back porch and down the beach side.  
  
Before someone could knock again Kagome opened the door. Sango stood in the doorway her brown hair pulled up in her usual ponytail and dressed in a maid's uniform. "Took you long enough. What the heck were you doing?" Sango asked her stepping into the room. Kagome locked the door and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked Sango who now was staring at the destroyed room. "The better question is what happened in here?" Sango said picking the wood chunks and dropping them on the floor and rushing over to the bloodstains. Kagome went over and sat on the ground next to her explaining the whole thing over again, adding in the details of Inuyasha coming and having to hide him in the closet. "Okay, now why are you here?" Kagome asked once she had finished saying everything needed to be said. "Well actually Inuyasha had talked to me last night. He was worried something was wrong with you so he told me to come here in case something was wrong. Apparently he got here before I did," she said recalling what Kagome had said. "Sango, he wants to kill Inu. Kouga wants to kill him," she said through her own tears. Sango gave Kagome a hug and said reassuringly, "Everything will be all right Kagome. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself. He'll be fine and he'll come back to you if it's the last thing he does. I promise you. I know he will." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Sango. "So what are doing in this?" Kagome asked pulling the thick fabric that loosely fit Sango. "Well I figured it would be the only way I could get in. I guess Inuyahsa had a different strategy," She said laughing. "I think I better get going though. Bye Kagome," She said hugging her once more. Before she shut the door she whispered to Kagome, "Remember everything will okay." Kagome locked the door after Sango shut it and ran to the closet.  
  
The white shirt lay wrinkled on the floor. Kagome laughed quietly to herself picking it up. She placed it in the drawers that stood next to her hanging clothes. A soft crinkle sound was made as she folded the shirt. A white piece of paper fell on the ground as Kagome shook the shirt. She threw it into the drawers and sat on the stone floor unfolding the note. She scanned the lines of handwriting for a good sign. All it had said was: Meet me in the woods, the usual spot. I'll explain everything there.  
  
Kagome held the note up to her chest and quickly got up, making her fairly dizzy. She focused herself and gathered all her clothes stuffing them into large bag. The pain in her foot came back and made it impossible for her to walk on. She crawled to the vanity and pulled out a long cloth. She tied it tight around her foot and ankle, standing up slowly. Putting all the pressure on the barefoot, she half walked half limped to the back door. Kagome looked around the room, two full bags occupied her arms. Opening the door softly she whispered, "Goodbye." *______________________________________________________________________* Okay this is just a tiny bit better than the others but not by much. Trust me there will be much more to come in this story so if you think that it's over now...your completely wrong! Sorry to break it too you. So anyway review this and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. Who knows maybe they'll be in the next chapter or something! Thanks! Sweetcherries10 ^-^ 


	4. Truth

Chapter Four  
  
Trees became blurs as Kagome ran by them. Her heart raced and pounded vigorously against her chest, begging her for a rest. Previous footprints, from Inuyasha, lay lightly encrusted in the dirt, barely visible through the human eye. Kagome followed them, her side now cramping. Inuyasha face was staring at the ground, his hands behind his back. Her presence startled him at first, but immediately her was glad she had made it.  
  
"I guess you read between the lines in that note," Inuyasha said noticing the two bulging bags on either arm.  
  
"Apparently so," Kagome remarked sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head as if to say something he didn't want. Kagome stared at him endlessly until he finally looked up at her and gazed back. He pointed his vision back down to the dirt, avoiding any questions she wanted to ask. Kagome walked over to him, setting her bags down.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitating for the answer and, doing as Inuyasha, and looking at the ground.  
  
He picked his head up. "No nothing, I was just thinking a little." Inuyasha looked up at the pink sky filled with gray clouds and streaks of blood red.  
  
Kagome saw through his answer, knowing it was something more. She walked by his side and put a helpless hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" She tried looking him in the face but his eyes were still aimed at the sky.  
  
His turned his head, his amber eyes now glittering in the light. "Kagome... Sango... Sango's dead. She was trying to run away from Kouga and he... he got her. I saw it," he kept himself strong through all the pain, but Kagome could not help it. Tears streamed down her face. Her body, still weak, collapsed to the ground kneeling. The dark earth soaked up her pain as tears dripped from her cupped hands that held her face.  
  
"She told me everything would be okay!" she screamed. "It's all my fault I should have never gotten her involved in this."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her. "Its not your fault Kagome. She was concerned about you. Don't blame yourself." She cried into the red fabric.  
  
It was hard Kagome to think that she was really gone even though it felt like she was with them this whole time, through everything.  
  
~ A/N: okay a little short but tell me what you think. The next chapter should be very soon don't worry! Sweetcherries10 ^-^ 


	5. In the Woods

Chapter Five  
  
~Please, please forgive me,  
  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
  
"Isn't something missing?"~  
  
Inuyasha's warm, firm hands cupped Kagome's, holding them together as he ran. Kagome, out of breath, begged Inuyasha for a rest, stopping every few seconds in between a word for breath. In the shade of an oak tree high above them, they sat, taking in deep breaths of the cool, breezy air. Inuyasha's silver hair blew in the wind and his amber eyes reflected the moons light. His arm wrapped around Kagome's cold shoulders, pulling her closer. Her fingers numb from the bitter after-storm cold she made a fist and placed it between her body and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha rose to his feet and grabbed his things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked watching him pull out blankets and pillows, trying to make her hands warm again.  
  
"I thought we'd rest here for the night," he replied calmly laying out layers and layers of thick blankets.  
  
Kagome felt no need to keep her hands warm and jumped up. "Are you crazy? What if Kouga or someone comes along? We might not wake up tomorrow?" she yelled at him.  
  
He shook his head. "Kagome do you know how far you've made it into the woods? No one has ever attempted to even come this far. I'm familiar with because my mother used to take me here."  
  
"Why don't people come this far?" Kagome asked walking towards Inuyasha and help straighten out the blankets.  
  
"No one really knows the whole story. All I've heard was that when this guy came in here to rest and someone around the area heard him scream then when they came he was lying on the ground dead. It's just some myth though don't believe what those people say," he said looking at the worried look on Kagome's pale face. "Kagome calm down. Don't believe the stories. My bother used to tell me that story all the time just to freak me out and it always did. The people around here are stupid they'll believe anything."  
  
"Oh thanks Inuyasha," she said sarcastically laughing a little.  
  
He gave here a 'You Know What I Mean' look. Kagome spread herseelf out on the large quilts. Inuyasha doing the same. Curling herself to his form, Kagome fell off into an instant slumber, Inuyasha's arm around her waist. The trees now shading the light kept their secret sleep bound in the leaves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay if or when you review this don't ask what bound in the leaves means because I honestly can't tell you. At the moment it just sounded cool. But anyway please review and tell me what you think. And sorry these chapters have been so short that won't last too long ^-^ 


	6. Dream

Chapter Six  
  
A pink sky swam above Kagome and Inuyasha as they lay opened eyed staring at the early morning arrive. Kagome turned on her side facing him. A smile spread across her face. Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on her face rubbing his thumb over eyelid, her eyes staring to close again. Her body became weak as she drifted back off to sleep.  
  
* Dream Sequence * Kagome heart pounded as she ran into the forest following the deep scream she heard several times. Her pale face looked among the blurred trees beside her. An opening in the trees led her to believe that was where the sound was coming from. The midnight breeze blew her hair as she pushed around bushes, her heart coming back to its regular pace. She heard voices near her and approached every step very quietly. Her last step towards the voice paused. A sharp pain in her chest caused her to stop her breath for seconds at a time. Time passed as she slowly began to get up the pain now vanished from deep beneath her skin.  
  
Two screams rang in her ears, her steadied pace becoming faster. Her throat contracted, as if trying to push herself to throw up after what she saw. Tears formed rivers down her face, dampening the ground below her. Her mouth was open watching helplessly as Kouga kicked the side of a weakened Inuyasha, his once joyful amber eyes were empty with despair. Her throat contracted once more as she looked up among the trees, this time she couldn't stop herself. Sango hung from her neck by a thick rope. Inyuasha's face turned unexpectedly towards Kagome, blood dripping from his jaw carelessly. His face becoming white and his eyes starting to close he whispered, "I'm sorry." His eyes took their final stare and then shut slowly the silent rhythm of his heartbeat stopped.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and ran to his side throwing her body helplessly on top of him. "No, Inuyasha don't leave me!" she screamed to him. Kouga grinned, "I'm sorry Kagome, he's gone." She got to her feet staring at him with hatred. "This, this is all your fault. You killed them," she said through gritted teeth. "That's where your wrong, darling. You're the one who killed them. You didn't bother to save them in time. You're the murderer here Kagome." Kagome couldn't stop the rage inside of her. Attempting to slap him for his words she raised her hand. Kouga's hand caught her wrist in mid air, holding it so tight it felt as though he could cut the circulation off her hand. He let go fast, her hand falling at her side weakly. A red circle forming around her wrist from where his fingers just occupied it.  
  
* End Dream Sequence *  
  
Kagome sat up fast, becoming a little light headed as she did so. Inuyasha sat near a tree stuffing neatly folded blankets into his bag. He looked over at a fully awake Kagome. "It's amazing your up," he joked at her. Kagome stared around the trees.  
  
He watched her serious expression and pale face. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked setting down his things and walking over to her.  
  
"I...I killed her and you. I killed the both of you," she choked through tears.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you sure your okay?" he said feeling her forehead for a fever.  
  
"I had a dream that I killed you and Sango. I didn't help you in time. It was all my fault, she whispered looking at him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't kill me and you didn't kill Sango. I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that she's gone, but it's not your fault Kagome. Kouga's the guilty one."  
  
"That's what I said, but he blamed it on me. I know it was just a dream but it felt so real. I don't want to accept the fact that she's not here because I still think she is. Somehow. I don't think I'm crazy, I just feel her presence here. Ya' know?"  
  
He looked at her through the same joyful eyes she always remembered. "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
He held her in his arms rubbing her back to calm her down. "I told you already Kagome, everything will be okay. I promise you that," he whispered to her. Kagome smiled and looked down her hands cold from the bitter dawn air. Rubbing them together she saw her wrist with a red circle around it, like fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N : Okay this may be a little confusing because of the whole dream thing, but review it and tell me what you think. Thanks!! 


End file.
